Character Rankings/Playingfootball
Category:Character Rankings Category:Rankings Category:Playingfootball South Korea 5/10 Reasonably effective against low-stat characters, practically unusable against high-stat ones. Cameroon 5.5/10 Same as South Korea but with lower shot velocity (doesn't matter much) and an electrocuting effect which makes it slightly better. Nigeria 6/10 Tornado shot sends your opponent into the air and gives way to a free goal, the shot doesn't get countered much and can be effective assuming your opponent doesn't have their power activated. USA 4/10 A subpar character with a weak power shot which is well-predicted by the AI every time. Japan 5/10 The element of randomness of his power shot can make it harder to predict, but it can work for or against you depending on your position on the field. Russia 6/10 Basic power shot, but freezes the opponent and leaves you with some time to score. Argentina 7.5/10 His power shot often causes your opponent to mistime their jump and has a good chance of scoring. Italy '''6/10 His power shot is easy to counter on paper, but as long as you use it close enough to the body of the opponent it will always score. Good for counter-attack achievements too. '''Brazil '''7/10 Arced power shot which can leave your opponent confused, can be effective if you use it in the middle of the field as your opponent cannot predict the trajectory of the shot. '''Germany '''9/10 A great character with a power shot that will ALWAYS score as long as you jump, but not too high. '''Spain '''8/10 A decent character with a fast and thorough power shot that will more often than not result in a goal. '''Kepler 22B 6/10 His power shot is random as it is the shot of any character mentioned above, but it can also be very ineffective depending on the shot you get and your position on the field. France '''7.5/10 His power shot will always result in a goal provided you use it in the exact middle of the field. It also has the potential to waste your opponent's power shot if they try to block your shot by staying inside their goal. Excellent character for Death Mode. '''United Kingdom 9.5/10 Despite being an old character, he has survived the power creep and remains one of the best characters in the game; his power shot will score 99% of the time as long as you use it in your half of the field, with a good potential of wasting your opponent's power shot. Mexico '''6/10 '''The Netherlands 6.5/10 Cyborg '''6.5/10 '''Turkey 6/10 Portugal '''5.5/10 '''Devil '''7/10 '''Canada 5/10 Chile 6/10 Poland 6/10 Asura 8/10 Egypt 6/10 Valentine '''5/10 '''Super Saiyan 7/10 Ireland '''8/10 '''China '''6/10 '''Greece 6/10 New Zealand 9/10 Sweden 5/10 Z '''6/10 '''Israel '''5/10 '''Australia 6/10 Denmark 6/10 Luxembourg '''9/10 '''Colombia 4/10 Romania 6/10 South Africa 7/10 Austria '''7/10 '''Thailand 8/10 Saudi Arabia 6/10 Switzerland 7/10 Singapore 5/10 Belgium 6/10 Pluto 6/10 Croatia 9/10 Uruguay 7/10 Hungary 4/10 India 7/10 Hong Kong 6/10 Ecuador 8.5/10 Mon-K 9/10 Czech Republic 4/10 Nepal 8/10 Georgia 5/10 Indonesia 8/10 Ukraine 6/10 Serbia 7.5/10 WatermelBot 7/10 PumpKill 6/10 Bulgaria 6/10 Finland 7.5/10 Honduras 6/10 Fiji 7/10 Madagascar 6/10 Norway 6.5/10 Mongolia 7/10 The Philippines 7/10 Senegal 6/10 Bolivia 7/10 Silicon Valley 6.5/10 Boxing 6.5/10 Iceland 7/10 Panama 7.5/10 Peru 7/10 Vietnam 7.5/10 Iran 5.5/10 Costa Rica 7/10 Ghana 6.5/10